The problem of undesired drops during pouring from bottles into glasses is known from the food service industry and the private domain. Frequently, due to a single drop of red wine, an otherwise clean table cloth must be changed. In order to solve this problem, different inserts or attachments in or on a bottleneck have been described in the prior art.
The international patent application PCT/EP 2012/061880 describes an insertion device for drip stoppers and thin-walled drip stoppers, having short thin lamellas for sealing to be used with this insertion device. Even though these drip stoppers serve the intended purpose, it has become apparent that they are difficult to produce and are thus too expensive.
The problem addressed by the invention is that of providing a drip stopper that overcomes the above disadvantages and offers additional advantages.